Not so Forgotten Portrait
by lamiispforever
Summary: Ib n'arrive pas a ramener Garry du tableau et ses parents pensent que leur fille est folle. Mais si Garry était en fait coincé de l'autre côté...
1. Chapter 1

Ib Fanfiction : Forgotten Portrait

**C'est ma toute première fanfiction, soyez indulgents svp dans vos reviews ^^**

**Depuis que j'ai joué au jeu, Ib m'a vraiment inspirée. Je trouve l'histoire attirante et passionnante sur Ib/Garry :3**

**Disclamer: Je ne possède rien du tout. Ib appartient à Kouri. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est emprunter les personnages pour écrire mon histoire. On retrouve quelques référence aux autres RPG Horror games: Mad Father, Ao Oni, The Witch's House et Misao. Je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus.**

* * *

-G..Garry?

-Garry? R..Réponds-moi…

-Garry! Réponds-moi !

Ib se mit à pleurer, devant tous les visiteurs du musée mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait si elle avait l'air ridicule ou pas de parler à un tableau. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Garry lui réponde.

Elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Hé jeune fille, vous allez bien? Où sont vos parents? Lui dit un des visiteurs. Ib retira la main de l'étranger de son épaule « Lâchez-moi! Garry, aide-moi! » L'homme paru choqué comme les spectateurs de cette scène.

Une femme arriva et pris Ib par la taille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Arrête de hurler comme ça, les gens vont croire que tu es folle.

-Mais maman, G..Garry, il ne veut pas revenir, je dois l'aider!

-Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles voyons, ce tableau?

Le tableau représentait un jeune homme charmant aux cheveux mauve, les yeux fermés, une rose bleu à la main.

-C'est Garry! Il est coincé!

Le père de Ib arriva, aidant sa femme à retenir leur fille.

-Ib, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu étais avec nous y'a cinq minutes devant cette exposition marine « Abyss of the Deep ». En entendant ce titre, Ib recula et courut jusqu'à l'exposition. « Mais oui ! Il faut que j'y retourne aider Garry! ». Arrivant sur place, elle poussa les gens devant l'entrée du labyrinthe de Guartena et sauta dessus. Les gens parurent choqués et se demandèrent ce que cette jeune fille était en train de faire.

-P..Pourquoi ça ne marche pas? Vas-y, ouvre-toi!

Elle était sur un sol dur, elle n'était pas passée à travers l'eau. Rien ne fonctionnait, elle ne comprenait pas.

Des hommes de la sécurité arrivèrent et portèrent la jeune fille incontrôlable loin du monde, dans leur bureau. Peu de temps après, les parents suivirent.

Ib était assise sur une chaise, pleurante et tremblante, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe.

-Oui, d'accord, très bien. Excusez notre jeune fille, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Merci, au revoir.

La mère de Ib l'a pris par la main et l'emmena dehors, devant la voiture en attendant son mari.

-Non c'est bon, ils ont compris que c'était juste une erreur qui n'arrivera jamais. Heureusement, elle n'a abimée aucunes expositions. Dit le père d'Ib calmement à sa femme.

De retour à la maison, personne n'avait parlé dans la voiture. Ib pleurait silencieusement à l'arrière et ses parents n'eurent aucune parole jusqu'au retour.

-Ib monte dans ta chambre, on montera te voir plus tard. Dis son père.

Ib s'exécuta et monta dans sa chambre. Où elle plongea dans son lit.

-Mais enfin que s'est-il passé? Elle était avec nous puis elle a vu ce tableau et elle s'est mise à hurler.

-J..Je n'en sais rien du tout, peut-être est-ce dans sa tête, tu sais, les animes ou livres qu'elle lit. Un choc mental, un truc qu'il aurait bouleversé et elle a trouvé le petit quelque chose déclencheur dans ce tableau.

-T..Tu ne vas pas me dire que ma fille a perdu la boule! C'est ma fille, j'ai porté cette enfant, elle n'est pas folle!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ma chérie, mais je pense qu'Ib a besoin d'aide et de se confier.

-Voir un psy? J..J'en sais rien, tout ça me fait peur, et si ça empirait? La mère de Ib eu les larmes aux yeux.

-On sera là pour elle et tout ira bien fais-moi confiance. Pour l'instant, nous allons la voir et lui expliquer tout ça.

-D'accord. Dit-elle avec un sanglot.

* * *

**Voilà, je sais c'est court mais y'a beaucoup plus intéressant qui arrive et Ib ne restera pas seule bien longtemps ;)**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui liront et laisseront une review/fav/etc :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ib Fanfiction : Forgotten Portrait

**Chapitre 2, le voilou ! xD**

**Argh ça fait hypeeeer longtemps je sais, je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi fainéante w Méchant Dobby ! *se tape sur les doigts avec une règle***

**Btw, j'ai reçu de trop gentils compliments sur ma fic, aucune mauvaise ! Merci beaucoup à vous de me lire, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! :D**

**Bref, je vais continuer à tourmenter notre petite Ib encore un moment *méchante* avant que les choses finissent bien xD**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Les parents de Ib montèrent la voir dans sa chambre dans le but de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

-I-Ib ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ? Dit sa mère doucement

Ib resta silencieuse

-Ib s'il te plaît répond-nous, que s'est-il passé ? Dit son père

-Mon ami Garry est coincé avec eux… Dit-elle dans un chuchotement

-T-ton ami Garry ? Mais qui est ce Garry ?

-Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais coincé dans le monde de Guartena

La mère de Ib versa une larme, ne comprenant rien à cette situation.

-Quel monde ? De quoi parles-tu donc ? Dit son père qui commençait à perdre patience.

-« Abyss of the Deep » l'entrée du monde de Guartena, tout le monde avait disparu du musée, une voix m'a appelé et m'a dit de descendre. Je suis descendu et les créations de Guartena m'ont attaquée et j'ai trouvé Garry, il m'a aidé à vaincre Mary mais il est resté de l'autre côté… Ib versa d'autre larmes, pensant à Garry, coincé de l'autre côté.

La mère de Ib s'accrocha au bras de son mari, terrifiée par ce que sa fille venait de dire.

Son mari l'entraîna en bas, fermant la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

-Elle est devenu complétement folle ! Et ce Garry, qui est-ce ?!

-Elle a neuf ans, je pense que ce Garry est juste un ami imaginaire. Et le monde Guartena un simple rêve éveillé qu'elle a fait là-bas au musée, je pense qu'il serait sage qu'elle voit un psy et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-D'accord, j'espère que tu as raison..

Le lendemain, le père de Ib contacta un psychologue et le fit venir dans leur maison pour rencontrer Ib.

On sonna à la porte.

-Ah, il est là ! La mère de Ib s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et accueillit le psychologue.

-Bonjour madame, je suis le docteur Harvenstein.

-Bonjour, je vous en prie, entrez.

Le psy entra « Vous avez une charmante maison » « C'est très gentil » répondit-elle « Suivez-moi dans le salon, mon mari nous y attend ».

Le psy la suivit et s'installa sur le fauteuil que lui désigna la mère de Ib.

-Alors, expliquez-moi tout. Dit le psy en souriant amicalement.

-Voilà, c-c'est notre fille, commença la mère de Ib.

-Oui, reprit son père, hier nous étions au musée d'art pour voir les collections de l'artiste Guartena, tout se passait bien et notre fille a vu un tableau et s'est mise à hurler au milieu du lieu, en suppliant l'homme de la peinture de revenir vers elle et de l'aider.

-Nous sommes très inquiet, dit la mère de Ib, nous n'avons strictement rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous pensons que c'est un ami imaginaire.

-Je vois, dit le docteur, et, était-elle seule ?

-Hum oui, dit la mère de Ib, elle avait décidé de faire le tour de la galerie par elle-même.

-Je vois. Est-ce que ça lui arrive de parler seule ? Avec votre présence ou pas.

-Hmm non, pas que j'y pense, ça ne lui ai jamais arrivé.

-Très bien et est-ce que récemment, elle se m'y à bégayer ?

-Non, répondit le père.

-Voilà et la fameuse question du psy, dit-il avec un sourire, est-ce qu'elle a vécu un moment traumatisant dans son enfance ?

-Non, jamais. Ib a été une enfant calme, souriante, gai. Rien de spécial ne s'est jamais produit dans son enfance. Elle a toujours vécu ici, son père et moi ne sommes pas sur le point de divorcer. Vraiment je ne vois pas.

-D'accord rien de spécial donc. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille la voir.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi.

La mère de Ib se leva et conduisit le psy à l'étage pour qu'il rencontre sa fille.

-Toc toc, la mére de Ib frappa et ouvra la porte. Ib était sur son lit à lire un livre de poche pour jeune de 9-11 ans.

-Ma chérie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Dit sa mère en faisant entrer le psy.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis le docteur Harvenstein, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ib se leva et s'asseya au bord du lit en posant son livre à côté d'elle.

-Un docteur ? Dit-elle, pourquoi ?

-En fait, je suis un peu plus qu'un docteur, plutôt un ami avec qui tu peux parler.

-Vous êtes un peu vieux pour être mon ami non ? répondit-elle calmement.

Le psy eut un sourire.

-En effet, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je suis un professeur a qui tu peux tout dire.

-Ok, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Ca va aller je crois, merci. Dit-il en direction de la mère de Ib qui était resté à la porte.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma la porte. Le docteur prit place sur une chaise qui était à côté du bureau de Ib.

-Alors, raconte-moi un peu ce que tu faisais.

-Je lisais un livre. Elle lui désigna l'objet.

-Très bien et hier, tu as lu aussi ?

-Non, j'étais au… musée. Répondit-elle dans une voix un peu plus lente.

-Ah, et qu'étais-tu allé voir ? Des sculptures ?

-I-Il y'en avait aussi… m-mais j'étais allé voir les tableaux… De plus près.

-Comment ça ?

-Laissez tomber…

-D'accord et.. tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Ib versa une larme et ne répondit pas.

-Tu as vu un autre enfant ?

Ib se leva brusquement et pleurait à chaude larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?! Vous ne me croirez pas de toute façon, comme eux !

Elle plongea dans son lit et caché son visage dans son oreiller « PARTEZ ! » hurla-t-elle au docteur.

-Très bien, mais je reviendrai demain… Ib.

Le docteur prit son carnet et son sac et sorta de la chambre de la petite fille en fermant la porte doucement. Il soupira un moment et descendit les escaliers pour faire son rapport à ses parents. Ils étaient assis dans le living-room, en attendant calmement le psy.

Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils se levèrent en même temps.

-A-Alors ? Nous l'avons entendu crier, dit la mère de Ib impatiente.

-Oui, mes questions l'ont brusqué, je l'ai laissé se calmer. Je reviendrai demain pour qu'elle me raconte sa version des choses. Bonne soirée, je connais la sortie.

Il prit son manteau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

**Voilà :B**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui liront et laisseront une review/fav/etc :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Ib Fanfiction : Forgotten Portrait

**Chapitre 3.**

**1 MOIS ? TU TE FOUS DE NOUS ?**

**Non me frappez pas svp, je suis désolée _ en période de fêtes et tout, je suis désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire :'(**

**Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne année 2013 et j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées ^^**

**Merci à ceux qui continue de me lire et encore une fois, désolée.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Il pleuvait doucement. Suspendue à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Ib regardait dehors et pensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle était à la galerie. Était-elle folle ? Avait-elle rêvé ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne la croyait ? Ok, c'était difficile d'y croire mais si elle y croyait vraiment, pourquoi pas les autres ? Elle releva sa jupe au-dessus de ses genoux et fixa son genou gauche. Elle avait une égratignure qu'elle s'était faite en essayant de s'enfuir contre la Lady in Red. Cette marque était une preuve. Elle se l'était faite dans le labyrinthe de Guartena. Elle frotta la marque avec son index, son sang était déjà sec et formait une croute. « Comment.. » pensa-t-elle. Mais il y avait une chose dans elle était sure, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle referma la fenêtre et enleva ses vêtements. Elle portait que sa culotte, elle se regarda dans le miroir et aperçut une autre petite égratignure au niveau du ventre. Elle se souvint de celle-là aussi. Elle se l'était faite en faisant tomber la tête de mort dans la salle de La Lady Without Her Umbrella. Elle ne voulait pas briser la tête du squelette mais il y renfermait une clé. Mary l'avait prévenue aussi. Ib écarquilla des yeux. Mary. Elle était en cendres maintenant. « Elle a essayé de me faire du mal et à Garry aussi » chuchota-t-elle. « Je la déteste ». Elle au moins savait si Garry allait bien au moins. Et si elle n'était pas morte. Si Guartena l'avait repeinte.

« Non, Ib. », elle était partie et pour toujours.

Elle ouvrit son placard et prit son pyjama, l'enfila et descendu dans le salon pour voir ses parents.

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Sa mère était collée à son père sur le canapé. Ils regardaient la télévision. Ses yeux étaient enflés et rouge. Elle avait dû pleurer. Elle releva la tête et se leva du canapé. Elle s'approcha de sa fille pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Très bien. Tu veux un thé ou du lait chaud avant de dormir ? Tu veux que je monte te border ? Sa mère demanda pour réconforter sa fille.

-Non, je vais bien. Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie. Lui dit-il en tournant la tête et regardant sa fille.

Ib remonta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Décidant de ne penser à rien. Ni à Guartena, ni à son psychologue, ni à Garry.

Le lendemain, Ib passa la matinée à regarder la télé jusqu'à l'arrivée de son psychologue à 10h précises. Ib ne voulait pas le voir. Elle commençait à douter. De douter si elle avait vraiment vu un Garry mais alors elle se rappela la marque sur son genou. Elle frotta l'égratignure avec son index. « Non, ça c'est réel, je ne me le suis pas faite toute seule… ».

On sonna à la porte, le père de Ib était partit tôt ce matin pour travailler. La mère de Ib décida de rester avec sa fille. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison et ouvrit la porte au docteur.

-Bien le bonjour madame, vous allez bien ? Dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Bonjour, oui ça va, merci. Entrez, je vous en prie. Donnez-moi votre manteau.

La mère de Ib prit le manteau du psy et le pendu au porte-manteaux. Pendant ce temps, le psy se dirigea vers le salon et il aperçut Ib qui regardait la télévision tranquillement.

-Bonjour Ib, lui dit-il, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Sa mère avait vu la scène et d'un geste discret, indiqua au docteur, qu'elle serait à l'étage dans il pouvait discuter avec Ib en bas.

-Bonjour, répondit Ib, en tournant la tête 2 secondes avant de re-regarder la télévision.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Un dessin-animé ?

-Oui, c'est ce que les enfants regardent principalement, répondit Ib avec un soupir.

-Et tu veux bien, éteindre la télé pour quelques minutes pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer et discuter ?

-…Ok. Ib prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Elle faisait maintenant face à son interlocuteur.

Le psy sourit et décida de reprendre la conversation à ou ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille.

-Maintenant, souvient toi quand nous avons parlé hier, tu as réagi quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un dans la galerie. J'ai compris que oui, qui était cette personne ?

-Garry. Répondit Ib.

-Hum et qui est ce Garry ?

-C'était un étranger au départ mais c'est maintenant un ami.

-Et est-ce que Garry est un enfant comme toi ?

-Non, il est grand et il porte un grand manteau, ses habits sont aussi un peu déchirés à des endroits mais il disait que c'était un style.

Le docteur commença à devenir perplexe et même un peu effrayé.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal, ou t'a demandé des choses bizarres ?

-Bah non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? Demanda Ib sans vraiment comprendre. Mais il m'a sauvé et je l'ai sauvé aussi, reprit-elle, des créations de Guartena.

-Tu veux dire que des sculptures vous ont attaqué ?

-Pas que les sculptures, les tableaux aussi et… les petits lapins.

-Des lapins ?

-Oui, avec de grands yeux rouges.

-Des albinos ?

-Des alb.. C'est quoi ça ?

-Non, laisse tomber. Donc toi et Garry était en train de fuir contre ces créatures et vous vous êtes sauvé la vie maintes fois ensemble ?

-Oui.

-Hum et, ou est Garry maintenant ?

Un silence s'abattit. Ib l'avait vu, c'est là qu'on l'a prise pour une folle. Garry était dans le portrait, dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé quand elle lui prit le briquet. Appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés et ne respirant plus. Elle frissonna et répondit quand même au docteur, même elle, n'était pas sure de sa réponse.

-M-mort… Mary l'a tué car elle était jalouse.

-Qui est Mary ?

-Une autre création de Guartena. Mary était une petite fille. Au début je pensais qu'elle était perdue comme Garry et moi. Mais elle nous a trahi, elle voulait venir à la vie et prendre ma place. Mais Garry avait compris et voulait l'arrêter mais elle réussit à avoir l'avantage et maintenant, il est... mort.

-Ib, maintenant je vais te dire ce que je pense. Les gens t'ont trouvé devant un tableau en train de pleurer, tes parents m'ont dit que tu avais disparu que 10 minutes, le temps de visiter la galerie toute seule. La réponse la plus logique serait que tu es rêvé.

Ib s'énerva et répondit « Non ! Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien réel ! ».

Le docteur s'y attendait et resta calme.

-Tu guériras que quand tu admettras qu'il y a un problème.

Ib s'énerva de nouveau et releva sa jupe.

-Et ça ?! C'est quoi ?! Elle montra son égratignure. Je me l'a suit faite en trébuchant quand je m'enfuyais ! Et ça aussi ! Elle releva un peu son chemisier, mon égratignure sur le ventre, je me suis coupé en cassant un objet !

La mère de Ib qui avait tout entendu à cause des cris de Ib, descendit et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-M-ma chérie, arrête ! Tu t'es faite ces égratignures en tombant quand les gens essayait de t'aider en t'éloignant du portrait que t'a vu dans la galerie !

Le monde de Ib sembla sur le point d'exploser. « Non… » Pensa-t-elle. C'était ces seules preuves. Et on vient de lui dire qu'elles étaient fausses. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle se souvenait se l'était faite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'i différentes versions ? Mais si elle avait raison ? S'il avait tous raison ?

-M-mais maman, je me souviens, je ne suis pas folle…

-Personne ne dit que tu es folle, elle enlaça sa fille. Je t'en prie, laisse le docteur t'aider, on veut tous t'aider.

-Oui Ib, je suis là pour ça mais avant il faut que tu admettes que tu as un problème.

Ib ne savant que dire, elle acquiesça. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, elle voulait ne plus penser à rien. Sois tout se souvenir, sois tout oublier mais pas à moitié. C'est comme ça qu'elle accepta l'aide du docteur, les autres thérapies et ceci pendant 5 ans, en faisant une terrible erreur, car elle avait raison et eux non.

**Voilà, ça va devenir intéressant là. Pour ceux qui se questionnent, le rating M est là pour une raison et cette raison ce sera dans plusieurs chapitres.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je sortirai le prochain chapitre, désolée.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui liront et laisseront une review/fav/etc :)**

**Je les lis toutes et elles font toutes plaisir, j'accepte très bien les critiques tant que c'est pas « ton histoir é nul, jaim pa ».**


	4. Chapter 4

Ib Fanfiction : Forgotten Portrait

**Chapitre 4.**

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

**Je lis vos reviews qui font toujours plaisir, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise et qu'elle vous intrigue car je pense que c'est l'objectif de l'auteur. Intéressez les lecteurs. J'ai déjà toute les idées pour la suite de la fanfic et j'ai trop hâte qu'on arrive à la fin xD mais on y est pas encore, je vous rassure ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

10 ans plus tard.

-Oui on se verra plus tard, je dois juste aller à la bibliothèque avant, on se rejoint après les cours. Dit Ib en embrassant son copain tendrement sur la bouche, puis elle lui sourit et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

10 ans plus tard. Ib avait maintenant 19 ans. Elle n'habitait plus chez ses parents. Elle possédait un petit studio qui se trouvait près de sa haute école. Elle était toujours la même mais en plus mure bien sûr. Elle avait suivi toute sa thérapie, avait arrêté de penser à Garry et Guartena. C'est ce que vous font 5 ans de thérapie. Hah thérapie, j'aurai appelé ça lavage de cerveau. Retentissante au début, elle mit quand même en pratique les conseils de son psy pour ses parents. Elle supportait plus de voir sa mère pleurer et son père anxieux à son sujet. Elle les aimait plus que tout. Et pourquoi était-elle la seule à penser que cette galerie est bien vivante. Puis toutes ses preuves se sont retournées contre elle. Bref elle était seule contre tous. Et année après année, elle pensa que c'était juste un truc d'enfant et Garry un ami imaginaire.

Tout ça était très loin maintenant. 10 ans ont passé et il s'en passe des choses en durant ces années. Ah l'adolescence. Quelle période de merde, oui. Ib avait les même soucis et choses en tête que les filles de son âge. Mais elle s'en sorti pas mal. Elle avait plusieurs amis, sa meilleure ami Aya, elle avait aussi rencontré des garçons, Hiroshi son petit ami. Elle vivait une vie rien de plus normal et barbant.

Les parents de Ib avait souffert eux aussi, mais ils sont maintenant bien content que tout soit fini. Ils habitent toujours leur maison, Ib leur rend visite le plus souvent possible entre ses cours puis rentre le soir en taxi ou raccompagné par son père chez elle.

Si nous parlions de son copain et sa meilleure amie ?

Hiroshi Pen. Hiroshi était un garçon intelligent et sérieux, il avait directement flashé sur Ib. Elle était grande, brune, jolie et intelligente, ce que Hiroshi aimait par-dessus tout. Hiroshi avait rencontré Ib que 2 ans qu'il sorte ensemble. Il venait d'une autre ville un peu isolé, il l'avait quitté car ses meilleurs amis avait disparu et restait là-bas le stressait trop. Il ne parle jamais d'eux et préfère oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Hiroshi avait les cheveux blancs et portait des lunettes. Il était un peu plus grand que Ib aussi. Il est très studieux et est l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'académie.

Aya Drevis. Ib avait rencontré Aya i ans. Ses parents étaient mort tous les deux dans l'incendie de leur maison, Maria leur gouvernante, pris Aya après l'ordre de son père pour la sauver car celui-ci savait que son épouse et lui était condamné. Maria et Aya s'installèrent donc dans une nouvelle maison et leur vie reprit petit à petit. Ib et Aya étant assez calme toute les deux, elles devinrent amie assez vite et s'ensuit une belle et véritable amitié. Les parents de Ib et Maria ne compte plus les fois où les deux jeunes filles restèrent collé au téléphone ensemble ou passèrent la nuit chez l'autre. Elles ont eu de la chance d'étudier les mêmes choses et, avec Hiroshi, finirent dans la même classe. Aya était noiraude avec de beaux grands yeux bleus. Elle faisait la même taille de que Ib, mais elle avait un peu plus de poitrine. Elle a aussi un petit ami, du nom de Dio. Nos 4 amis passait souvent du temps ensemble et tout était bien comme ça.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que notre cher ami aux cheveux violet refasse surface.

* * *

**Désolé si ce chapitre a l'air assez ennuyant, c'était pour la partie un peu « explicative ». La suite est bien plus intéressante ;)**

**Comme toujours, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui liront et laisseront une review/fav/etc ce sont elles qui me motive alors continuez ! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Ib Fanfiction : Forgotten Portrait

**Chapitre 5.**

**Helloooo**

**JE RÊVE ?! IB UPDATE ?! KOURI A SORTI UNE SUITE AVEC 2 NEW ENDINGS ET UN NOUVEL ENDROIT A EXPLORER ?**

**Bref hum xD Dîtes-moi que vous y avez joué ? J'ai pas arrêté et j'ai enfin réussi à choper les new endings XD Ib 1.04, si vous voulez un lien de téléchargement dîtes le moi ^^**

**Donc je compte ajouter ces nouveautés à ma fanfic mais dans des chapitres bien tard, donc oui, des spoilers pour ceux qui aiment pas ça u_u**

**Haha vous avez reconnu Mad Father et Ao Oni ? xD Je continuerai au long à ajouter des références aux autres rpg games (faut que je le rajoute au disclamer que je rappelle, est au premier chapitre).**

**Vous l'avez attendu, je vous ai fait sué, le voici, Garry ! :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

-I.. I…b…. Ib ?

-Non, Ib est partie depuis bien longtemps.

Une silhouette féminine se tenait devant Garry.

Garry était toujours dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Mary où il s'était endormi la dernière fois que Ib l'a vu. La femme tenait un parapluie rouge et une rose bleue avec que 5 pétales attachée à la tige. Elle remit sa rose à Garry. Il l'a prise.

-M..merci.. ? Est-ce que je vous connais ? … IB ! Où est-elle ?! Comment ça « partie » ?

La femme lui fit signe de se taire.

-Shh, calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer… Ib, la petite fille courrait un grave danger, elle était en larmes quand je l'aperçu venir prendre quelque chose dans ta poche.

-M-ma poche ? Garry mis instinctivement sa main dans la poche de sa veste et… Il n'y avait plus son briquet. M-mon briquet…

-Idiot. Tu ne sais donc pas que tout objet inflammable est interdit dans la galerie ? Bref, laisse-moi continuer. La petite courra à travers ce couloir maintes fois pour venir vérifier si tu ne te réveilleras pas, la pauvre, elle pleurait, elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. À tout moment un de mes cinglés de cousins pouvait lui tomber dessus. Puis c'est en t'enlaçant qu'elle trouva ton briquet et monta l'étage pour se retrouver à un endroit où une certaine personne n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se trouve.

-Où s'est-elle retrouvée ? Demanda Garry impatient.

-La chambre de Mary.

-Mary… Garry soupira. Je me souviens maintenant. Ma rose, Mary avait celle de Ib, je les ai échangé, je me sentais de plus en plus faible et je me suis endormi… Enfin je pense… Mais Ib..

-Si tu me laissais finir, idiot, elle reprit. Elle se retrouva dans la chambre de Mary, sa seule arme à la main, ton briquet. Mary lui ordonna de quitter la pièce mais Ib n'en fit rien, elle t'avait ôté la vie, elle était mauvaise et Ib ne pouvait la laisser continuer. Ib mit feu à la peinture de Mary d'où elle put s'échapper à la base. Mary effrayée, partit en cendre… la silhouette féminine sourit.

-E..et maintenant, où est Ib ? Garry redoutait la réponse…

-Craintive, à bout de force, malheureuse, Ib voyait enfin la sortie de son cauchemar jusqu'à ce les poupées décidèrent de l'humilier une fois de plus en fabriquant une réplique de… toi.

-Moi ?! Garry redoutait que Ib soit tombé dans le piège et que Ib soit… Non il refusait d'y penser.

-Ib sourit pendant une fraction de seconde, même moins. Elle reconnut la supercherie si rapidement que je me demandais moi-même si vous vous étiez vraiment rencontré pour la première fois ici. C'était peut-être le destin… Bref, Ib sauta dans le monde réel avant pour la réplique de l'attraper. Aucune création ne peut s'échapper d'ici à moins que notre père nous fasse confiance et nous publie dans sa galerie d'art. Mais comme je l'ai dit, seuls les meilleurs finissent à la galerie et notre père sait que ceux qui figure ne voudrons pas s'échapper. Une création comme Mary ne sera jamais publiée car Père sait que Mary souhaite s'échapper du monde des peintures mais elle n'a pas le droit, elle n'est pas humaine. Tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas compris, elle ne sortira jamais.

Garry souriait depuis déjà 3 minutes.

-Elle a réussi, je suis si fière et heureux. Au moins l'un de nous a réussi à s'échapper. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Quand ib est-elle partie ?

La silhouette ne pouvait lui répondre.

-Je ne saurai te le dire. Le temps ici est très différent de ton monde, je ne connais pas la différence. Seules les créations une fois publiées, pourraient te répondre. Ce n'est pas mon cas… Dit-elle en soupirant.

Garry soupira et regarda sa rose.

-M..ma rose…. Comment ? J'allais m'éteindre.. Pourquoi est-elle revenue à la vie.

-Je l'ai fait.

Garry leva la tête et ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette création a trompé les siens ?

-Je l'ai fait car vous m'avait aidé à récupérer ce qui est mien, elle fît tourner son parapluie. Tu as traversé ce gaz pour prendre mon parapluie et la petite fille me l'a ramenée. C'était Mary et ses poupées qui me l'avaient pris. Je vous en suis reconnaissante. J'ai trouvé les restes de ta rose et je l'ai mise dans un vase, elle n'est pas complétement guérie mais assez pour te permettre de bouger je pense, elle lui sourit.

-Oui c'est parfait, je te remercie beaucoup. Il se releva et mis sa rose sous sa veste.

-Je dois à présent, chercher à moyen de sortir moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons, alors je te dis au revoir.

-Je ne raterai ta sortie pour rien au monde, alors je te dis plutôt à bientôt.

Elle sourit et grimpa dans un tableau qui la ramènera sûrement au sien. Garry soupira et se mit en chemin.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^**

**Comme toujours, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui liront et laisseront une review/fav/etc ce sont elles qui me motive alors continuez ! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Ib Fanfiction : Forgotten Portrait

**Chapitre 5.**

**Mille excuses pour ce terrible retard. J'ai reçu de si gentilles reviews. Je ne pouvais vous faire attendre encore longtemps. Voici la suite !**

**Attention spoilers dans ce chapitre sur le nouvel endroit dans Ib 1.04 il y aura aussi la réponse de quelques énigmes (où toutes les réponses, pas sûr).**

**Le lien de téléchargement du 1.04 : w w w . media fire ?jvi4s431spq3mzz [Enlevez les espaces. Entre "fire" et "?" ajoutez un slash]**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

-En route.

Garry regarda une dernière fois en arrière et puis marcha en direction d'escaliers. Il les monta et se retrouva devant une porte. La porte était un peu brûler, sur les côtés surtout, elle était entourée de plantes. Devant la porte il y avait des cendres, sûrement les plantes qui ont étaient brûlées. Il l'ouvra et entra à l'intérieur. La pièce était petite et noire. Elle semblait un peu étouffante, ça sentait le brûler aussi. Il y avait des poupées et des têtes de mannequins un peu partout. La pièce lui filait la chair de poule. Au fond de la chambre se trouvait un tableau brisé et cramé. Devant cette peinture des morceaux de verre et de cendres, un couteau à sculpter et … une fausse rose jaune. Garry s'approcha.

-Est..ce Mary ?

Il soupirait et continua de fouiller aux alentours, il y avait plein de livres de coloriage et des revues d'enfants expliquant comment se faire des amis. Garry eu la chair de poule et décida de quitter la pièce.

Il marcha rapidement vers la sortie et ferma la porte derrière, il avait jeté un regard derrière lui et … il aurait juré avoir aperçu une des poupées le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il sortit de la boîte de jouet de Mary et marchait vers la maison rose, la porte était cette fois, déverrouillée. Il entra et descendit un très long escalier dans la pénombre, faisant attention à où il mettait les pieds. Il arriva à l'entrée du musée et quand il voulut reprendre les escaliers, la porte fût à nouveau verrouillée. Comme au début. Non. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Devant la réception se trouvait un autre escalier, où est-ce qu'il menait ?

-Est-ce que Ib l'a emprunté ? Par où est-elle sortie ? J-je devrais, il fronça les sourcils, non je vais aller voir.

Garry descendit les escaliers et se trouva dans une pièce froide et peu rassurante, il y avait rien de bizarre mais cette pièce ne semblait pas sécurisante, comme s'il y avait quelque chose. Il y avait un vase aussi mais quand Garry eut voulu y mettre sa rose, il n'y avait pas d'eau.

Pas très sûre de lui et un peu effrayé, il prit la porte suivante.

Cette pièce lui disait vachement quelque chose. Il y avait une fenêtre, la légende d'un tableau mais le tableau manquait, on pouvait y lire « Lady in blue »… Garry était terrifié, non, pas elle, pas maintenant. Il se souvient d'elle, elle lui avait pris sa rose et elle l'avait blessé. Elle était rapide, très rapide. Mais bizarrement, on n'entendait rien et pourtant quand une des Lady est dans le coin, on les sent. Garry s'approcha de la fenêtre et.. Un liquide rouge en coula.

-Eeeerk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?!

Il entra dans la pièce précédente et il y avait ce même liquide rouge par terre et dans le vase, Garry quitta la pièce rapidement, pas très rassuré. Il traversa la suivante aussi et cette fois, il arriva dans un court couloir, une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse y régnait, chaleureuse mais très mystérieuse aussi, Garry ne saurait l'expliquer. Il entra dans la première salle qu'il aperçut.

La pièce avait une ambiance normale, pas très différente des précédentes. Il marcha un peu et découvrit avec stupéfaction un serpent endormi. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, le serpent dormait à travers une fenêtre, comme si le reste de son corps était coincé derrière. Garry n'osa pas approcher de peur de réveiller la créature et qu'elle fasse de lui son 4h.

Il détourna alors la bête prudemment et continua son chemin. Sur sa droite, il trouva dans un coin, une porte. Rien à perdre, il l'ouvra et continua de découvrir ce nouvel endroit.

Pendant ce temps, Ib sorti de la bibliothèque et retrouva son copain dehors.

* * *

**Fin :B**

**Comme toujours, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre. Priez pour que Ib m'inspire encore xD**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui liront et laisseront une review/fav/etc ce sont elles qui me motive alors continuez ! (:**


End file.
